


Just Like Candy On My Lips

by daaniiies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Renjun O Anticristo, h-hi?, inspired by the rose, observem dan abusar das tags aqui porque não tem limite, sim eu vou fazer disto uma tag aqui também sue me
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 19:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daaniiies/pseuds/daaniiies
Summary: Yukhei sabia perfeitamente quem é que Donghyuck tinha beijado na festa, mas contar-lhe era outra história.Ou, alternativamente: o Yukhei tem uma crush catastrófica e não consegue dizer ao Donghyuck que este o beijou quando estava bêbedo porque ele ignora-o quando está sóbrio.





	1. You look so good

**Author's Note:**

> para quem já me conhece:  
então né (・_・;)  
ainda não anunciei realmente em lado nenhum mas... o ao3 vai ser a minha nova casinha para publicar as fics. não que o spirit me tenha feito mal ou algo assim ou que não goste de lá, mas só... é algo que já tinha ponderado antes e desta vez é a sério. eNTÃO!! para começar decidi repostar aqui algumas das fics que quero trazer comigo e esta foi a primeira escolhida porque: estamos perto do halloween!! & apesar de a fic *não* se passar nessa época, ela começa com uma festa de máscaras então 🙄
> 
> para quem não me conhece ainda:  
??????? coméque chegaram aqui tbh? /apanha  
oi, o meu nome é dan e eu escrevo fics para ignorar a vida real, prazer! (◕▿◕ )
> 
> { fic originalmente postada em http://fics.me/13113723 }

A culpa era de Johnny.

Pelo menos era isso que Yukhei queria dizer a si próprio porque: quem é que tinha decidido fazer uma festa de máscaras? Johnny. Portanto a culpa era dele. Lógico. Nem sequer fazia sentido terem organizado uma festa de máscaras naquela altura, honestamente. Estavam em Maio; o carnaval já tinha passado há muito tempo e ainda faltavam meses para o halloween, não fazia absolutamente sentido nenhum. Mas Johnny tinha sugerido, Dongyoung tinha concordado porque não sabia dizer-lhe que não e no início Yukhei até que tinha gostado da ideia também. O mais velho tinha-o desafiado a mascarar-se de Batman para fazer par com o seu Superman e os dois tinham alugado uns disfarces baratos de uma loja suspeita perdida no centro da cidade. Tinha parecido divertido na altura, Yukhei estava entusiasmado. Então Donghyuck aconteceu.

Não era exatamente segredo que Yukhei estava interessado em Donghyuck; ele poderia ter-se limitado a alugar um casaco e um chapéu de marinheiro e apresentar-se como Capitão Óbvio na festa, a diferença seria tão pouca que ninguém seria capaz de questionar-lhe a identidade. Tão ridículo quanto parecesse, Yukhei tinha ficado fascinado desde o primeiro momento em que tinha conhecido Donghyuck (que era amigo de Mark, que também vivia na república e consequentemente era amigo de Yukhei), tornando-se imediatamente incapaz de controlar a própria expressão perto deste. Nesse mesmo dia, Ten tinha-o atacado com sorrisinhos e comentários sugestivos sobre amor à primeira vista e, apesar de não ter admitido que tinha gostado um pouquinho demais de Donghyuck, Yukhei também não tinha sido capaz de o negar. Para sua infelicidade, porém, Donghyuck parecia ter olhado para si uma vez e decidido que entre os dois não seria uma coisa. De todo. Ele nem sequer sabia dizer porquê, mas o mais novo tinha-se desviado de todos os convites possíveis e, apesar de nunca o ter rejeitado diretamente, os dois só se encontravam quando o mais novo ia à residência ou quando tinham eventos de grupo, onde Donghyuck fingia que ele não existia e Yukhei ganhava o dia quando conseguia arrancar-lhe até só um simples sorriso reprimido. Mas ser ignorado dessa forma não tinha sido o suficiente para Yukhei deixar de estar interessado. Porque ele era um idiota.

Os seus joelhos fraquejaram de tal maneira ao ver o mais novo chegar à festa que Yukhei quase virou a sua bebida na própria roupa e desceu o resto das escadas ao trambolhão. Quase! Foi por pouco que conseguiu agarrar-se ao corrimão e segurar-se, derrubando a própria cerveja na lateral das escadas e por sorte não acertando em ninguém (não que ele fosse conseguir ouvir os potenciais protestos quando toda a sua atenção estava focada na entrada da república). Atingindo rapidamente o nível de dramático que Donghyuck o fazia atingir, Yukhei decidiu naquele mesmo segundo que ele precisaria de muita cerveja e autocontrolo para não acabar a noite a chorar aos pés do outro ou em algum dos quartos de banho da casa.

Donghyuck já era absolutamente lindo no dia-a-dia. Ele não precisava de se vestir de forma especial ou sequer se esforçar para ficar bonito porque ele irradiava beleza e boas energias e... amor. Tinha olhos expressivos que brilhavam de carinho quando estava rodeado de amigos e um sorriso irresistivelmente doce que, apesar de nunca ser dirigido a Yukhei, lhe enchia o peito de uma sensação quente capaz de o fazer suspirar. Tinha feições que pareciam ter sido esculpidas em detalhe pelos próprios deuses e um corpo relativamente pequeno que não era nem um pouco menos atraente por isso porque Yukhei só conseguia pensar em tê-lo contra o seu e abraçá-lo por horas, dias, meses, anos. Tinha a voz mais bonita que Yukhei tinha alguma vez ouvido e um riso que lhe provocava o mais parecido com borboletas no estômago que ele alguma vez tinha sentido. Absolutamente tudo sobre Donghyuck era incrivelmente belo sem que ele precisasse de _tentar_ (e Yukhei tinha um histórico relativamente extenso de vezes em que tinha quase esbarrado em postes ou tropeçado nos próprios pés apenas porque a imagem de Donghyuck, enfiado numa hoodie demasiado grande e a conversar com alguma outra pessoa, conseguia roubar toda a sua atenção mesmo a vários metros de distância).

Para a maior desgraça de Yukhei, naquela noite Donghyuck tinha _tentado_. Os jeans pretos com alguns rasgões perto dos joelhos não eram realmente uma novidade mas, em vez das roupas grandes com que os costumava combinar para ir à faculdade, ele vestia uma camisa provavelmente saída do armário de Jeno. A peça também preta ficava apenas um pouco larga no corpo, contornando-o de forma elegante, e tinha os primeiros botões abertos para exibir um colar (na verdade uma coleira, com um guizo e tudo) da mesma cor. Não tinha bigodes de gato desenhados nas bochechas, o que de certo ia ficar adorável, mas era provavelmente porque o objetivo não era ser adorável de todo; o delineador a destacar os olhos e as pequenas orelhas felinas na cabeça completavam o visual e Yukhei nunca tinha visto alguém a ficar mais atraente num disfarce de gatinho.

Fechou os olhos, abanando a cabeça lentamente por um momento e dando-se tempo para perder Donghyuck na multidão de gente que tinha vindo para a festa. Ele não podia apenas ficar tão desesperado por beijar Donghyuck quando o mais novo, como costume, não ia sequer olhar na sua direção duas vezes, não era bom para o seu coração idiota. Yukhei precisava de uma enorme dose de autocontrolo para não procurar Donghyuck no meio da festa e outra cerveja ou poderia tentar acabar a noite a enforcar-se com a sua capa de Batman.

A parte fácil de fugir de Donghyuck naquela festa era que este não iria procurar Yukhei de qualquer forma, então ele só precisava de desviar a sua atenção para qualquer outro ponto quando por acaso o seu olhar o encontrava. Foi o que fez quando o localizou praticamente colado a Jeno entre todas as outras pessoas que dançavam e o que fez novamente algum tempo depois, ao encontrá-lo largado num dos sofás com um copo de bebida esquecido numa mão e a camisa dois botões mais aberta para Jaemin o auscultar com o estetoscópio falso do seu disfarce de médico; a boca de Donghyuck fugindo da dele com um sorriso divertido. Não foi tão difícil. Yukhei quase chorou um pouco de frustração ou algo assim, mas não foi tão difícil.

A parte difícil era que, apesar de ser casa para oito estudantes, a república não era tão grande assim e os mesmos deuses que tinham esculpido a face de Donghyuck tinham algum tipo de rancor contra Yukhei e gostavam de o ver sofrer. Era a única explicação para Donghyuck aparecer no corredor para os quartos, no mesmo momento em que Yukhei lá passava depois de uma visita rápida ao quarto de banho motivada pelas várias cervejas que bebera.

O mais novo não o notou, caminhando ligeiramente cambaleante e perdido, mas Yukhei ficou estupidamente parado no meio do corredor por tempo suficiente para o corpo menor esbarrar no seu, agarrando-se aos seus braços para se segurar. Se não tivesse percebido logo que Donghyuck estava bêbedo, o risinho que ouviu quando ele o olhou seria o suficiente para chegar a essa conclusão.

\- **Batman!** – exclamou ao afastar-se, fazendo Yukhei encolher-se um pouco quando lhe bateu uma mão no peito. – **Eu adoro o Batman**. – continuou, erguendo o olhar e um sorriso radiante que o maior realmente nunca pensou que alguma vez lhe fosse ser dirigido.

\- **Estás a sentir-te bem?** – Yukhei perguntou lentamente, segurando de leve os cotovelos do outro, com medo que ele fosse ficar inconsciente de repente por estar bêbedo demais.

\- **Sinto-me lindamente.** – Donghyuck garantiu, num tom sério, antes de erguer um indicador no ar. – **Mas perdi o Jeno. Não sei onde está.** – abanou a mão no ar, esticando-a para trás de si a seguir. – **Perguntei ao polícia lá em baixo mas ele também não sabia.** – abanou a mão novamente ao falar e depois pousou-a contra a cintura de Yukhei. – **Tu viste-o? Ele está vestido de idiota.** – continuou, completamente sério, e se Yukhei não estivesse tão assustado com a situação inteira provavelmente estaria a gargalhar alto. Ainda assim demorou um pouco a responder, tentando lembrar-se de onde tinha visto um cowboy pela última vez enquanto Donghyuck o olhava em expectativa.

\- **Acho que o vi aos beijos com o Mark perto da cozinha**. – disse devagar. O outro inspirou, arregalou os olhos e ergueu novamente o indicador na sua direção.

\- **É isso. Ele queria beijar o Mark.** – respondeu, no mesmo tom de antes. – **Beijar é bom, não devemos interrompê-los.** – continuou, abanando a cabeça em negação, e Yukhei abanou a sua também, ainda sem saber como reagir perante aquela situação inacreditável. Então Donghyuck ficou a observá-lo em silêncio e a sensação de ter a atenção dele sobre si era tão absolutamente rara para Yukhei que ele prendeu a própria respiração por um momento, sentindo o seu batimento cardíaco acelerar.

O olhar do mais novo não tinha subido o suficiente para encontrar os seus olhos e tinha parado na sua boca, mas isso só o deixava mais nervoso ainda. Poderia Donghyuck estar a pensar o que ele suspeitava que ele estivesse a pensar ou estaria ele apenas bêbedo demais para pensar em alguma coisa? Nem sequer conseguia avaliar o quão alcoolizado é que ele estava porque nunca o tinha visto daquela forma e, apesar de estar relativamente coerente, o melhor era talvez levá-lo até Jeno, já que era deste que ele estava a procura.

\- **Chega aqui** – Donghyuck balbuciou, tão baixo que não deu para ouvir por cima da música e Yukhei só percebeu pelo movimento dos lábios e pelo gesto leve que ele fez com a mão.

\- **Precisas de algo?** – perguntou-lhe, inclinando-se um pouco na direção do outro, com a preocupação a fazer dele um idiota porque Donghyuck limitou-se a assentir com um sorriso leve antes de se esticar para colar os lábios aos seus.

O corpo menor cambaleou contra o seu, as mãos dele pousaram logo acima do seu cinto para suporte e Donghyuck beijou-o. Realmente beijou-o, com lábios suaves contras os seus de forma calma, meio doces e meio com sabor a álcool, e a língua a deslizar quase discretamente pelo seu lábio inferior antes de ele se afastar. Yukhei sequer foi capaz de corresponder porque, contra todas as probabilidades, Donghyuck estava a beijá-lo e isso era algo que ele não tinha esperado nem dos seus sonhos mais loucos.

\- **A tua boca dá muita vontade de beijar.** – ouviu-o dizer, ainda antes de se afastar totalmente, e então foi ele quem anulou a distância entre os dois.

Donghyuck correspondeu-lhe de imediato ao beijo, sorrindo contra a sua boca apenas por um par de segundos, e isso foi o suficiente para que Yukhei colocasse aquilo no topo da sua lista de melhores coisas no mundo. Os lábios dele eram tão suaves contra os seus, tão doces, tão bons. Yukhei beijou-o uma e outra vez sem querer sequer tempo para respirar propriamente e, ainda assim, pareceu sempre insuficiente. A boca de Donghyuck fazia-o sentir mil vezes mais embriagado do que toda a cerveja que tinha consumido e ele queria nunca ter de parar de o beijar.

Uma das suas mãos encontrou o fundo das costas do mais novo, puxando-o um pouco mais contra o seu corpo, e a outra deslizou levemente para a nuca dele, embrenhando os dedos nos cabelos curtos enquanto seu polegar lhe contornava delicadamente a mandíbula. Donghyuck beijou-o com mais vontade, apertando-lhe a cintura com as mãos e fazendo-o cambalear até encontrar a parede do corredor com as costas, e por aquela altura Yukhei já tinha quase a certeza de que estava a sonhar porque nada tão absolutamente bom podia ser real. Exceto que era e por isso Donghyuck beijou-o só mais meia dúzia de vezes, antes de abafar um risinho e se afastar.

\- **Gosto muito de te beijar, mas preciso encontrar o meu Jeno**. – disse, num tom de lamentação e chegando até a suspirar em derrota, plantando mais um beijo nos lábios de Yukhei antes de o deixar e caminhar de volta em direção à festa. O mais velho, por sua vez, demorou um momento a recuperar-se, suspirando por um motivo completamente diferente e caminhando até ao início do corredor para se tentar certificar de que o outro ficava bem.

Seguiu-o com o olhar enquanto Donghyuck cambaleava contra a parede ao descer as escadas e, por sorte, localizou Jeno logo depois, vendo-os encontrar-se no meio da multidão; Donghyuck praticamente largando-se nos braços dele e Jeno agarrando-o enquanto ria e abanava a cabeça em negação. Ao vê-los ir embora, Yukhei deu a festa como terminada para si e caminhou de volta até ao quarto que partilhava com Ten, olhando-se ao espelho por um longo momento antes de tirar a capa e a máscara do disfarce e se abater na própria cama com um suspiro choramingado.

Beijar Donghyuck era realmente a melhor coisa do mundo, mas o mais novo com certeza não o tinha reconhecido por causa do disfarce ou nem sequer iria ter olhado para si para começar. Yukhei tinha sobrevivido a vê-lo no disfarce de gatinho mais atraente que poderia imaginar e até a ser beijado por ele, mas provavelmente seria um homem morto no momento em que Donghyuck descobrisse a sua identidade.


	2. Come on, baby

Ao acordar no dia seguinte, Yukhei tentou convencer-se de que tudo permanecia igual. Não havia absolutamente nada de diferente na sua vida. Ele acordou arrependido de ter adormecido com o disfarce ainda meio vestido, tentou sufocar-se com a própria almofada e arrastou-se até à divisão menor ao fundo do corredor para tomar um rápido mas necessitado duche. Vestiu umas roupas velhas e surradas o suficiente para poder ajudar a limpar a casa com o resto dos seus colegas e desceu até à cozinha em busca de alguma comida.

\- **Bom dia** – cumprimentou logo que entrou na divisão grande, com a voz mais grave que o seu tom normal por conta da falta de uso e provavelmente da bebida da noite anterior.

\- **Bom dia** – Dongyoung respondeu-lhe num tom calmo, praticamente de dentro de um dos frigoríficos, enquanto Mark lhe acenava em silêncio com uma mão, a cara enterrada na outra e Renjun a rir no lugar em frente.

\- **Ovos?** – perguntou Johnny, olhando-o por cima de um ombro nu enquanto mexia os ovos na frigideira maior que tinham em casa. E um sorriso de Yukhei foi resposta suficiente para ele voltar a focar-se no que fazia. – **Senta-te**.

\- **I love you, man** – respondeu-lhe, caminhando para se sentar no lugar livre ao lado de Mark.

O canadiano estava de pijama e claramente de ressaca, escondendo a cara contra as mãos e gemendo incomodado a cada barulho mais alto, mas Renjun observava-o como se fosse o seu programa de variedades favorito. Este não parecia ter absolutamente qualquer efeito secundário da festa da noite anterior e, apesar de isso ser totalmente habitual, Yukhei continuava a perguntar-se como raio é que Renjun conseguia nunca ficar de ressaca ou pelo menos cansado mesmo bebendo como uma esponja e sendo constantemente um dos mais animados nas festas.

Dongyoung captou a sua atenção ao pousar-lhe uma caneca vazia à frente e Yukhei agradeceu-lhe com um sorriso antes de se servir com café quente da cafeteira pousada em cima da mesa. Para a sua frente vieram também algumas embalagens meio cheias de presunto e queijo fatiados que Dongyoung tinha provavelmente decidido usar sem sequer perguntar aos donos mas Yukhei também não teve qualquer problema em puxar uma delas para si antes de agarrar duas fatias de pão e começar a comer. Aquele era um cenário frequente depois das festas ou das épocas de provas e eles todos já se tinham habituado; dava uma sensação estranhamente familiar.

\- **Quem quer arroz?** – perguntou Dongyoung, mantendo um tom calmo e aproximando-se da máquina de cozinhar o arroz, virando-se em direção à mesa logo depois para ver os dois mais novos com uma mão no ar.

\- **O Sicheng está a fingir que dorme para não ajudar a limpar?** – Yukhei inquiriu, olhando na direção do outro chinês e tentando também manter um tom baixo por pena de Mark.

\- **Naturalmente**. – Renjun respondeu, não desviando a atenção do próprio telefone até notar a tigela de arroz a ser pousada perto dele. – **Thank you, daddy** – cantarolou, numa provocação que fez Dongyoung abafar um riso enquanto Johnny praticamente estremeceu em frente ao fogão.

\- **O Renjun não vai comer ovos.** – foi a resposta do mais velho, mas o outro ainda riu satisfeito, voltando a dar atenção ao telefone.

Logo que os ovos mexidos ficaram prontos, a frigideira grande também foi colocada na mesa, ocupando o espaço no centro que lhe tinha sido reservado, e Johnny ocupou o lugar livre ao lado de Renjun apenas para o impedir um par de vezes de chegar ao preparado; Yukhei rindo no outro lado da mesa sem saber se era da implicância dos dois ou de ver o mais velho com um avental florido por cima do tronco nu. Mark finalmente ergueu a cara de onde a escondia contra a própria mão e esticou um braço para empurrar a sua tigela de arroz na direção da frigideira, erguendo o olhar para Yukhei e fazendo-lhe um sinal com a mão que ele assumiu ser um pedido para que o servisse de alguns ovos.

\- **Isso no teu pescoço foi a Yerim ou o Jeno?** – Renjun espicaçou, atraindo a atenção de todos para o ponto que observava no pescoço de Mark, mas este limitou-se a fechar os olhos num longo suspiro cansado, sabendo que não precisaria de responder à pergunta.

\- **Deus colocou-te nesta casa para testar a minha fé.** – murmurou ainda assim, voltando a recolher a sua tigela. – **Só pode ser.** – concluiu enquanto os mais velhos falhavam ao tentar não rir dele.

\- **O Sicheng não merece tanto crédito.** – ripostou o outro, completamente sério.

\- **Eu devia ir arrancá-lo da cama**. – Dongyoung comentou antes de voltar a comer.

\- **Sabes que não dá em nada**. – o namorado respondeu-lhe de imediato.

\- **Ele vai acordar apenas quando estiver tudo arrumado. **– Renjun completou e Yukhei concordou com a cabeça, ao que o coreano revirou os olhos. – **Quantas pessoas estavam disfarçadas de Batman ontem? **– perguntou a seguir, desviando completamente a conversa enquanto ainda olhava para o próprio telefone com um leve sorrisinho de canto. Yukhei suspeitou naquele preciso momento que não ia gostar daquilo.

\- **Algumas** – Johnny respondeu, soando tão confuso sobre a pergunta quanto o olhar que lançou a Renjun logo depois. O mais novo abafou um riso.

\- **Parece que o Donghyuck andou aos beijos com alguém disfarçado de Batman, mas não sabe quem. **– disse, erguendo o seu olhar até Yukhei e levando todos os outros a fazer exatamente o mesmo. Ele engoliu em seco.

\- **Quê?** – murmurou, desviando o próprio olhar de uns para os outros.

\- **Tu estavas disfarçado de Batman. **– Mark constatou, com a voz rouca, e seguiu-se um longo momento de silêncio até Johnny quebrar a tensão.

\- **Se fosse ele ia estar insuportável de tão feliz.** – argumentou, voltando a comer. Mark abafou um riso em resposta, Yukhei suspirou e Dongyoung deu-lhe três pancadinhas num ombro em lamentação, mas Renjun não pareceu convencido, mantendo o olhar sobre o amigo por mais um momento antes de o voltar para o telefone.

Johnny tinha um bom argumento, mas dadas as circunstâncias Yukhei realmente não estava tão feliz assim. Claro, tinha sido maravilhoso beijar Donghyuck e ele ainda não tinha conseguido parar de pensar por um único segundo sobre como os lábios do mais novo eram tão bons contra os seus. Mas Renjun tinha acabado de lhe confirmar que Donghyuck não sabia que era a si que tinha beijado, então de que tinha servido para além de aumentar o seu sofrimento? O outro iria continuar a ignorá-lo como fazia desde sempre e seria ainda pior porque agora Yukhei sabia como era beijá-lo e segurá-lo contra si. Era como dar-lhe um doce a provar e depois lembrar-lhe que nunca o poderia ter. Era cruel demais e ele meio que queria choramingar um pouco.

Ter de limpar a casa praticamente inteira, porém, era uma distração grande o suficiente para manter a sua mente longe daquele assunto.

Como costume, seriam apenas eles os cinco a arrumar depois da festa, já que Sicheng fingia sempre que ficava a dormir até tarde e tanto Ten como Yuta escolhiam constantemente dormir fora e só voltar ao final do dia, quando já estava tudo arrumado. Dongyoung tomou a iniciativa de começar pelo piso superior, provavelmente teimando em chamar Sicheng mesmo que este nunca lhe respondesse; Renjun comprometeu-se a arrumar a cozinha com a pequena ajuda que Mark seria até a cabeça dele parar de doer e Yukhei encarregou-se de recolher o lixo, apanhando os vários copos descartáveis que estavam espalhados por basicamente todo o lado, avisando Johnny sobre pontos incomuns onde tinham derrubado bebida (como contra o corrimão das escadas) para este poder limpar com mais atenção e ficando parado no meio da sala com um ar confuso a pensar sobre como é que tinham colocado copos até no candeeiro no centro do teto. Recolheu todo o lixo na sala de convívio, deixou perto da entrada com o que Dongyoung tinha recolhido do piso superior e avançou para o espaço nas traseiras da casa, apostando consigo próprio sobre quantos preservativos usados iria encontrar naquela que era uma das zonas favoritas dos casais durante as festas.

Quando terminou de limpar as traseiras os outros já estavam a colocar nos sítios habituais os móveis e objetos que antes da festa tinham sido afastados para as bordas ou arrumados na dispensa, por isso ele pausou a sua tarefa para os ajudar, começando logo por ir buscar a televisão grande e colocando-a de volta no móvel que Dongyoung e Johnny terminavam de colocar no sítio. Mark largou-se num dos sofás com um suspiro cansado logo que a sala voltou a parecer a sala deles e Yukhei riu dele antes de deixar os outros terminarem e voltar à sua tarefa, agarrando os sacos de lixo na entrada e levando-os para fora. Como sempre, o terraço em frente à casa era onde tinha mais lixo então ele ficou uns bons minutos a agarrar os copos, embalagens variadas e restos de cigarros que estavam espalhados tanto pelo chão como por qualquer tipo de apoio e até pelo topo do muro alto que delimitava o terreno. Suspirou ao chegar ao portão, cansado mas satisfeito, e olhou em volta para ver se tinha recolhido tudo antes de realmente sair para levar os sacos de lixo ao contentor mais próximo.

\- **Hey** – uma voz disse, mal ele saiu pelo portão da casa, e Yukhei pulou de surpresa antes de procurar a fonte com olhos arregalados. Jeno riu baixo, continuando a aproximar-se e parando à sua frente.

\- **Hey** – Yukhei respondeu-lhe, ainda a recuperar da surpresa mas abrindo um sorriso ainda assim. Olhou para Jeno, que estava de volta às suas roupas do dia-a-dia e parecia não ter qualquer efeito secundário da noite anterior, e depois para Donghyuck, que atrás dele estava também de volta às suas roupas simples e confortáveis e limitava-se a observar o outro lado da rua com uma expressão desinteressada. – **Hoje não há festa **– brincou, voltando a olhar para Jeno, que lhe deu outro sorriso bonito.

\- **Vim estudar com o Renjun** – esclareceu, levando uma mão a ajeitar a alça da mochila no ombro. – **Temos prova de História dos Media na segunda.** – acrescentou, com algum desagrado.

\- **Ele está lá dentro, terminámos agora de limpar tudo.** – indicou desnecessariamente, apontando na direção da casa de forma distraída. O outro limitou-se a assentir e Yukhei desviou-se para lhe dar passagem antes de voltar a dirigir a sua atenção para Donghyuck.

O mais novo olhou-o. Antes de seguir Jeno para o interior da casa, o olhar de Donghyuck encontrou o seu por talvez um segundo e meio, intenso e com um impacto semelhante a um murro na boca do estômago, desviando-se novamente logo depois. E Yukhei ficou absolutamente quieto por um momento, engolindo em seco e seguindo-o com o olhar só quando ele estava já a entrar na casa. Era suposto aquilo significar alguma coisa? Porque Donghyuck não costumava sequer olhá-lo de todo e não tinha parecido feliz ao fazê-lo.

Abanou a cabeça, fechando os olhos por um momento. Estava a exagerar, provavelmente, por isso afastou as ideias parvas da sua mente e voltou a focar no que estava a fazer, olhando para o muro e apanhando ainda alguns copos do lado de fora antes de descer a rua até aos caixotes de lixo. Demorou mais tempo que o necessário a voltar a casa depois, caminhando devagar e hesitando um pouco antes de entrar no edifício.

Donghyuck ainda lá estava, largado numa ponta do mesmo sofá onde Mark parecia estar a tentar sufocar-se com uma das almofadas decorativas. Jeno estava imediatamente ao lado, sentado meio em cima dele e meio no braço do sofá, e Renjun estava em frente, sentado na borda da mesinha de centro; os dois claramente empenhados numa conversa que o mais novo aparentemente ignorava ao manter a atenção no telefone.

\- **De certeza que não foi o Yukhei?** – Jeno disse ao notar a sua chegada, fazendo Yukhei parar tolamente no seu caminho. Donghyuck desviou do telefone um olhar ofendido.

\- **Eu não estava tão bêbedo**.

\- **Auch** – Mark gemeu, abafado pela almofada ainda contra a própria cara. Yukhei identificou-se muito, mas manteve-se em silêncio.

\- **Tu achaste que o Dongyoung era um polícia a sério.** – Jeno argumentou, enquanto Renjun abafava o riso.

\- **Acho que devias beijá-lo agora só para testar, talvez te reavive a memória. **– o chinês sugeriu, recebendo de imediato um olhar arregalado de Yukhei ainda parado perto da entrada. E Donghyuck olhou-o também, com uma expressão de desagrado, antes se endireitar no lugar e se virar completamente na direção de Yukhei.

\- **Eu beijei-te? **– perguntou, sério e com um olhar chateado a prender-se ao dele. O maior prendeu a respiração, mantendo o contacto visual e contando mentalmente os segundos, abanando a cabeça em negação quando chegou aos cinco. – **Aí têm**. – Donghyuck disse de imediato, voltando à posição anterior. – **Podemos encerrar este assunto agora? Não é importante.** – continuou, enquanto Yukhei desviava o olhar e retomava o seu caminho para as escadas.

\- **Claro que é importante.** – ouviu Jeno responder, indignado. – **Não beijavas ninguém há tanto tempo que estavas quase virgem de novo, tem pelo menos de ter sido alguém que te atrai. Já para não falar que foste todo o caminho até casa a delirar sobre como o Batman beijava bem.**

Yukhei pediu mentalmente que nenhum deles percebesse como quase tropeçou no topo das escadas e continuou em direção ao próprio quarto, decidindo que precisaria realmente de um longo banho quente para recuperar tanto da limpeza quanto daquela situação inteira. O seu coração estava acelerado no seu peito e ele nem sequer sabia apontar exatamente o motivo (a forma como Donghyuck o tinha olhado ou a ideia de este se sentir atraído por si mesmo sem admitir?), então precisava de se acalmar.

\- **Tu mentes pessimamente**. – ouviu atrás de si, o que o fez assustar-se um pouco e dar meia volta no corredor. Renjun aproximou-se a passos descontraídos, olhando-o por um momento, mas não lhe disse mais nada, limitando-se a entrar no quarto em frente ao seu. – **Podes parar de fingir que dormes, já não há nada para fazeres.** – disse enquanto cruzava a divisão até à sua secretária. Na cama do outro lado, Sicheng virou-se preguiçosamente para o olhar.

\- **Se não me tivesses cansado tanto eu não iria precisar de dormir até tarde.** – ripostou, com a voz rouca e uma entoação que Yukhei provavelmente reconheceu depressa demais. Renjun riu em desdém.

\- **Foste tu quem** – e Yukhei virou-lhes costas e entrou para o seu próprio quarto; ele sabia que não queria ouvir aquele tipo de conversa entre aqueles dois. De novo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> johndo quase casados ✊😔


	3. Your taste is so good

Não era que ele tivesse medo de Donghyuck. Yukhei tinha a perfeita noção de que era alguém barulhento e altamente sociável que adorava ficar de gracinhas e elogios gratuitos para toda a gente e que em geral passava a imagem de alguém super confiante e também tinha a perfeita noção que isso tudo ia completamente por água abaixo na presença de Donghyuck. Mas ele era um jovem relativamente saudável com mais de metro e oitenta de altura e, apesar de ter aprendido de Ten e Renjun que pessoas pequenas podiam ser incrivelmente perigosas, ele sabia que teria a vantagem num confronto físico. Mesmo que normalmente bastasse ele olhar para o mais novo para acabar a acidentar-se por conta própria.

Ele não tinha medo _de Donghyuck_. Porém, a ideia de este o odiar aterrorizava-o. Completamente.

Ficava mais quieto e cauteloso perto dele, mas era porque o mais novo parecia não gostar das suas brincadeiras e não queria deixá-lo chateado. Notar Donghyuck a ignorá-lo já abalava bastante o seu coraçãozinho, que às vezes só queria um pouquinho da atenção dele; Yukhei não poderia imaginar o estrago que seria se o mais novo criasse algum tipo de aversão ou ódio em relação a si. Preferia que o outro não o olhasse de todo do que o fizesse com desprezo ou o olhar chateado que lhe tinha entregue à conta da conversa na sala alguns minutos atrás.

Por isso quando Donghyuck entrou de repente no seu quarto, fechando a porta atrás das costas, o que levou Yukhei a cambalear e quase cair contra o guarda-roupa não foi apenas o susto pela movimentação mas também o medo pela forma como o menor o encarou, com o sobrolho franzido por cima de um olhar duro. Os seus reflexos fizeram-no agarrar-se uma porta do armário com uma mão, mas o movimento levou a que esta se fechasse e ele trilhasse os próprios dedos, afastando a mão com um palavrão em cantonês sibilado antes de realmente recuperar o equilíbrio. Viu Donghyuck reprimir um sorriso sobre a sua desgraça, antes de reforçar a expressão anterior, e terminou de colocar no sítio as calças moletom que estava a vestir.

\- **Por que é que negaste?** – o outro perguntou, cruzando os braços ao peito, mas Yukhei conseguiu apenas abrir a boca sem emitir qualquer som. Não conseguia sequer _pensar_ quando Donghyuck estava _no seu quarto_ a falar _consigo_. – **Quando perguntei se te tinha beijado já estava pronto a contradizer-te, mas tu negaste. Porquê?** – reformulou, avançando dois passos na sua direção.

\- **Eu... pensei que não soubesses que era eu, por causa do disfarce**. – Yukhei murmurou em resposta.

\- **Então achas que ia andar por aí a beijar qualquer desconhecido só porque estava um bocado bêbedo?!** – o tom mudou para um indignado e o maior arregalou os olhos numa reação imediata, negando rapidamente com a cabeça.

Seguiu-se um momento de silêncio, em que o mais novo manteve o olhar intenso e sobrolho franzido direcionados a Yukhei e este, por sua vez, não conseguiu sequer organizar-se o suficiente para ao menos perceber o que exatamente se estava a passar ali. Depois a expressão de Donghyuck suavizou e este desviou o olhar, com a postura também a alterar-se de uma ofensiva para defensiva, curvando-se ligeiramente sobre os braços ainda cruzados.

\- **Quer dizer que tu não ias contar a ninguém porque pensavas que eu não sabia que eras tu?** – perguntou então, ao que Yukhei novamente demorou a responder.

\- **Só a ti, se quisesses saber.** – admitiu, mantendo o olhar sobre o menor e recebendo apenas um murmúrio em resposta. – **Se sabias que era eu, então querias beijar-me?** – perguntou depois, avançando também um passo em direção ao outro e não conseguindo evitar o sorriso que se esboçou nos seus lábios. Donghyuck suspirou um riso sem vontade.

\- **Tenho de ir.** – murmurou, descruzando os braços ao virar costas rapidamente e caminhando para a saída. Por um milagre, Yukhei foi rápido o suficiente para o seguir e esticar um braço para a frente dele, impedindo-o de abrir a porta do quarto.

\- **Vais continuar a ignorar-me?** – perguntou-lhe, tentando manter a voz minimamente estável ao notar só então o quão próximos os dois estavam. Donghyuck manteve-se de costas, não respondendo. – **Porquê?** – continuou, ouvindo um suspiro indignado antes de o outro dar meia volta entre si e a porta.

\- **Porque tu és a personificação de más notícias?** – atirou, olhando-o com as sobrancelhas erguidas em indignação mas mantendo um tom baixo, e Yukhei limitou-se a olhá-lo de volta, confuso, antes de o ver continuar. – **Tens essa cara e esse corpo** – praticamente resmungou, apontando-lhe primeiro a cara e depois o tronco ainda nu. – **E literalmente atiraste-te a mim na mesma hora em que nos apresentaram, achavas que ia fazer o quê? Cair na tua laia só para te divertires um bocadinho comigo e ser mais um na tua lista?** – concluiu, com o olhar de novo preso ao de Yukhei enquanto este processava a informação.

\- **Eu não tenho uma lista.** – foi a primeira coisa que respondeu, o idiota. Donghyuck desistiu da expressão indignada.

\- **Como é que esta pessoa entrou numa universidade**. – murmurou para si próprio, desviando o olhar para o nada.

\- **Mas então –** Yukhei recomeçou, incerto. – **Tu evitas-me para não gostares de mim?** – inquiriu, com um novo sorriso involuntário a curvar-lhe os lábios porque, de alguma forma, aquilo era absolutamente adorável e inacreditável mais ou menos na mesma medida.

\- **Eu não quero nada contigo. **– respondeu, firme e mantendo o olhar longe.

\- **Mas querias beijar-me? **– rebateu de imediato, curvando-se ligeiramente para tentar que o menor o olhasse.

\- **Estava bêbedo. **– Donghyuck disse com o mesmo tom, desviando o olhar na outra direção.

O sorriso de Yukhei aumentou, não conseguindo sequer acreditar que aquilo pudesse estar a acontecer (e talvez nem estivesse, talvez ele tivesse escorregado e batido a cabeça ao sair do chuveiro e aquilo fosse só um sonho e ele fosse acordar numa cama de hospital depois de três anos em coma). A boca bonita de Donghyuck estava tão perto e ele queria tanto beijá-lo de novo, parecia impossível que conseguisse resistir. Então aproximou-se mais um pouco, atraindo de imediato o olhar dele para si e retribuindo o contacto visual por um momento, atento a qualquer sinal de rejeição. Em vez disso, porém, ele viu o olhar de Donghyuck cair para a sua boca e esse foi o gatilho para avançar e pousar os seus lábios nos dele.

Acariciou os lábios suaves com os seus por dois segundos antes de Donghyuck lhe corresponder, curvando a cabeça no ângulo mais completamente certo e intensificando o beijo sem o tornar apressado. Em contraste com a noite passada, agora a boca aveludada não tinha qualquer vestígio de álcool, sabendo apenas a Donghyuck e a um toque de menta e se Yukhei tivesse de escolher apenas um sabor para provar no resto da sua vida aquele provavelmente seria a sua resposta. Mas então o mais novo quebrou o beijo, pousando as mãos no seu abdómen e empurrando-o para o afastar, voltando a virar-lhe as costas e conseguindo dessa vez sair do seu quarto.

Yukhei cambaleou até à própria porta, desorientado, só para ver Donghyuck cruzar metade do corredor e entrar rapidamente no quarto que Mark partilhava com Yuta, fechando a porta atrás dele. Então cedeu a um grande sorriso idiota, sozinho, voltando a fechar a sua porta e permitindo-se encolher-se um pouco na própria felicidade mesmo que o seu peito parecesse prestes a explodir com o tamanho desta. Aquilo realmente tinha acabado de acontecer? Parecia bom demais para ser verdade, ele não conseguia acreditar.

Demorou quase meia hora para se recompor e terminar de vestir. Os seus planos eram apenas de ficar em casa a descansar, recuperar energias depois da festa e antes de outra semana de aulas, mas ele sabia que não poderia simplesmente voltar à sala com a felicidade de quem tinha ganho na lotaria então precisou de se acalmar (o que demorou relativamente muito tempo considerando que o sorriso voltava a rasgar-lhe a expressão sempre que lembrava dos lábios de Donghyuck contra os seus).

O cenário na sala de convívio tinha mudado apenas ligeiramente. Donghyuck estava de novo largado numa ponta de um dos sofás, mexendo no telefone com uma mão e enrolando os dedos da outra nos cabelos de Mark, que se tinha deitado com a cabeça no colo dele. No sofá em frente estava Johnny, com as pernas esticadas para apoiar os pés na mesa de centro e um computador portátil no colo; fones enfiados nos ouvidos enquanto toda a sua atenção estava no ecrã à sua frente. No espaço entre os sofás e as escadas (que ficava basicamente no centro da casa e às vezes servia como área de estudo em grupo e outras servia apenas de ponto de convívio), Jeno e Renjun ocupavam quase metade da grande mesa quadrada, empenhados em estudar a partir de vários livros diferentes, e Dongyoung instalava-se na outra metade, preparando-se para iniciar o próprio estudo. Yukhei observou-os por um momento e foi sentar-se ao lado de Johnny, espreitando o ecrã do portátil e abafando um riso ao perceber de imediato que drama é que este estava a ver, aceitando quando o mais velho lhe ofereceu um dos fones e pousando a cabeça num ombro dele ao colocar-se numa posição confortável para assistir ao episódio.

O drama policial não era, no entanto, distração suficiente para evitar que o seu olhar se movesse até Donghyuck uma e outra vez, prendendo-se a ele por um par de segundos que provavelmente eram menos discretos do que ele pensava e logo se desviando de novo para o portátil. E uma vez ou outra o olhar do mais novo encontrava o seu também, afastando-se de imediato com um revirar de olhos mas deixando ainda assim um sorriso nos lábios de Yukhei.

\- **Ah, o nosso inútil favorito vai finalmente juntar-se a nós?** – Dongyoung comentou alto num tom sarcástico, aparentemente sem desviar a própria atenção do que estava a estudar, captando os olhares dos restantes.

\- **Só não te mando foder porque tu vais mesmo e eu gosto do Johnny, não quero que ele fique sem conseguir sentar.** – Sicheng respondeu, descendo calmamente as escadas, com os cabelos húmidos e vestido em roupas confortáveis. Jeno pareceu engasgar-se ao respirar, começando a tossir em meio ao riso, mas Dongyoung só deu um sorriso para as páginas que lia, enquanto o namorado também mantinha o olhar no que fazia e se limitava a esticar um braço para fazer um coração com os dedos na direção do chinês.

\- **Pensei que o nosso favorito fosse o Ten.** – Renjun comentou depois, num tom falsamente casual, cedendo a um sorrisinho satisfeito logo que o mais velho lhe respondeu.

\- **Contigo eu converso mais tarde.** – disse ao passar por ele, desaparecendo para a cozinha logo depois.

Então todos voltaram ao que estavam a fazer antes e Yukhei tornou a olhar na direção de Donghyuck, só para perceber que este e Mark estavam aparentemente no seu próprio mundinho por aquela altura. O canadiano contorcia-se no sofá, rindo contra o abdómen do amigo com alguma violência mas mesmo assim em silêncio enquanto este se mantinha sério e de dentes cerrados. O olhar de Donghyuck cruzou-se com o de Yukhei, desviando-se em dois milissegundos, e o punho dele bateu num braço de Mark em repreensão, arrancando-lhe um protesto mudo. Yukhei percebeu mais ou menos o que se passava logo depois, quando Mark parou gradualmente de rir, escreveu algo no telefone e Donghyuck revirou os olhos sozinho ao ler algo no próprio telefone. Por vezes ele perguntava-se se iria ter conseguido criar uma relação melhor com o mais novo se também tivesse entrado no curso de Música como eles os dois.

\- **Vocês comeram os meus ovos?** – Sicheng perguntou ao voltar da cozinha, olhando diretamente para Dongyoung enquanto petiscava de um pacote de salgadinhos.

\- **Também irias ter comido se não estivesses a dormir.** – o coreano respondeu de forma calma, acompanhado pelo som de alguém a entrar na casa.

\- **O nosso favorito está de volta. **– Renjun anunciou logo depois, ao erguer o olhar em direção à entrada. Ten e Jaemin aproximaram-se depois de deixar o calçado no hall. – **Vocês vêm juntos? **– continuou, arqueando as sobrancelhas em surpresa.

\- **Encontrei-o por acaso ao vir para casa. **– o mais velho respondeu-lhe, semicerrando os olhos. – **Vou tomar banho. **– informou então, afastando-se para as escadas.

\- **Estás a informar só porque sim ou esperas que alguém se ofereça para ir contigo?** – o outro continuou, seguindo-o com o olhar. Sicheng foi sentar-se do outro lado de Johnny, continuando a comer os seus salgadinhos.

\- **Se quiseres que te coma no outro chuveiro só precisas de dizer, Renjun. **– Ten provocou de volta, não lhe dispensando nem sequer um olhar enquanto subia para o outro piso.

\- **Dá-me cinco minutos **– Renjun ainda respondeu, com um sorrisinho nos lábios.

\- **Vocês podiam pelo menos tentar ser menos explícitos quando temos visitas. **– Johnny comentou sem tirar os olhos do episódio de drama. E Yukhei riu ao seu lado porque já todos ali deviam estar habituados àquele tipo de provocação.

\- **Não é preciso, a gente já sabe que o Renjun é mais oferecido que meias no natal.** – foi Donghyuck quem respondeu e Yukhei riu mais ainda, acompanhado de Jeno, Mark e Sicheng.

\- **Mas eu sei a quem me ofereço.** – o chinês ripostou no segundo seguinte, virando para o outro um olhar sugestivo e conseguindo de imediato um olhar sério em resposta. O riso de Mark tornou-se uma gargalhada alta.

\- **É verdade** – Jeno começou, com uma animação nova. – **Nana, conheces alguém que estivesse vestido de Batman ontem?** – perguntou, precisando apenas de um franzir de sobrolho para continuar logo depois. – **O Hyuck beijou um desconhecido**.

\- **Tu recusas os meus beijos mas depois beijas um desconhecido?** – Jaemin virou-se de imediato para Donghyuck, completamente sério e atrevendo-se até a parecer um pouco ofendido.

\- **Nem toda a gente quer partilhar saliva com todo o círculo de amizades.** – o outro respondeu-lhe no segundo seguinte, indignado, só para Jaemin lhe imitar o tom logo depois.

\- **É uma ótima forma de criar intimidade!** – argumentou.

\- **A minha cabeça dói.** – Donghyuck murmurou, enterrando a cara na palma da própria mão. Em contraste, Renjun olhava satisfeito para a confusão que desencadeara e Mark estava a pontos de se magoar enquanto ria.

\- **É adorável o quanto vocês valorizam esse assunto** – Dongyoung começou, calmo e finalmente desviando a sua atenção do que escrevia no caderno de anotações. – **Mas já pensaram que ele pode só não querer dizer?** – sugeriu, desistindo com um riso ao ver o olhar profundamente ofendido que Jeno lhe entregou. Ergueu-se do seu lugar. – **Vou buscar o que me pediste.** – disse para Jaemin, acariciando-lhe um ombro antes de se dirigir ao andar superior.

\- **Quer dizer que vieste pelo Dongyoung-hyung?** – Jeno perguntou para o amigo, que assentiu.

\- **Ele tem um livro caro que preciso para a prova de Bioquímica.** – explicou ainda assim, com a expressão a contorcer-se ligeiramente em desagrado para o nome da disciplina.

\- **Fica a estudar com a gente!** – sugeriu o mais velho, num tom quase carente, mas Jaemin negou com a cabeça antes sequer de ele conseguir terminar.

\- **Combinei de estudar com a Yerim. –** respondeu e Jeno teve a decência de fazer beicinho.

\- **Quem é que beija melhor, ela ou o Jeno?** – Renjun atacou novamente, não precisando sequer de confirmar se estavam a falar da mesma Yerim porque eles todos só conheciam uma do curso de Medicina.

\- **É ela.** – Jaemin respondeu, sério e sem dó do olhar traído que recebeu de Jeno, apenas para deixar o chinês terminar o ataque.

\- **Mark, o que é que tu achas? **– este continuou logo depois, inclinando-se para espreitar na direção do canadiano enquanto Jeno fazia o mesmo com um sorrisinho divertido nos lábios.

\- **Deixa-me em paz, estou de ressaca. **– Mark respondeu, com a voz abafada pelas roupas de Donghyuck em que tentava esconder-se.

\- **Nem sei por que é que ainda acho que preciso de ver dramas para me entreter nesta casa. **– Johnny comentou, tendo desistido de ver o drama e limitando-se apenas a observar a conversa dos mais novos com os braços cruzados. E Yukhei riu ao concordar, mesmo que secretamente ele próprio também fizesse parte da confusão.


	4. Just like candy on my lips

Yukhei precisava de falar com alguém. Tinha percebido que Donghyuck queria manter aquilo (que era o quê, exatamente?) entre eles em segredo e não queria contrariar isso de forma alguma mas ele precisava de ajuda. O problema era que, normalmente, ele iria para Ten ou Sicheng porque estavam mais perto e eram amigos em quem ele confiaria com a própria vida. Mas Renjun claramente já suspeitava de si e era do tipo que queria mais era ver toda a gente a arder, então Yukhei não poderia arriscar que ele tivesse qualquer tipo de confirmação porque não iria aguentar o sorrisinho satisfeito com que o mais novo iria atacá-lo. O que significava que ele tinha de esconder aquilo também de Ten e Sicheng, já que nada que eles soubessem estava a salvo de Renjun. A juntar a isso, ele não tinha aquele tipo de intimidade com mais ninguém da casa, o que o deixava apenas com uma hipótese.

\- **Então ele está em negação?** – Jungwoo sugeriu mais do que perguntou. Yukhei tinha ficado todo o final de semana a lidar sozinho com aquela situação inteira porque sabia que o amigo tinha ido visitar familiares fora da cidade, por isso praticamente despejou tudo para cima dele quando o encontrou antes da aula de Programação.

\- **Eu não sei? **– respondeu-lhe no mesmo tom, esforçando-se por manter a voz baixa. – **Mas parece, não é? Porque beijou-me mas não quer que ninguém saiba. **– continuou, apoiando o queixo numa mão e sorrindo sozinho. – **Por que é que eu acho isso tão adorável? **– quase ganiu, escondendo a própria cara com as mãos para evitar bater com ela na mesa e derrubar o copo de café à sua frente.

\- **Porque és um idiota. **– o mais velho ofereceu, tão calmo e simples que nem parecia um insulto.

\- **Acho que estou apaixonado.** – Yukhei tornou a olhá-lo, completamente sério, só para ver Jungwoo sorrir doce.

\- **Não me digas**. – e devia ser proibido que o coreano tentasse usar sarcasmo porque ele não compreendia o conceito de entoação. – **Estás num nível absolutamente ridículo já. **– continuou.

\- **Eu não vou ser chamado de ridículo pela pessoa que atravessa o campus inteiro até à faculdade de Medicina só para ver alguém de quem nem sabe o nome.** – rebateu, estendendo uma mão em direção ao amigo. Jungwoo revirou os olhos.

\- **Não é sobre mim que estamos a falar.** – constatou, verificando o horário no próprio telefone pousado em cima da mesa e continuando. – **Que vais fazer?** – pousou o cotovelo de volta na mesa e uma bochecha na palma da mão, parecendo entretido.

\- **Se eu soubesse o que fazer não precisava de te pedir ajuda.** – Yukhei quase ganiu de novo, arregalando os olhos e assentindo com a cabeça para combinar com o tom indignado, mas Jungwoo permaneceu inalterado.

\- **Hm... convida-o para almoçar ou assim, sei lá.** – sugeriu, olhando à volta com um ar pensativo enquanto o outro bebericava o próprio café. – **Acho que ele está a negar-te porque pareces um playboyzinho que só quer divertir-se co**–

\- **Eu não sou nada disso!** – interrompeu, mantendo o tom indignado.

\- **Tu és sugestivo com toda a gente e amigo do Ten, que tem uma reputação**. – Jungwoo argumentou.

\- **Mas sou praticamente virgem**. – garantiu, baixando o tom e pousando uma mão no próprio peito.

\- **No outro dia ouvi dizer que és hétero.** – continuou, rindo ainda antes da expressão escandalizada de Yukhei.

\- **Vivo numa república conhecida por só receber estrangeiros LGBT?** – rebateu, incrédulo.

\- **Nem toda a gente sabe onde vives.** – disse, ao que Yukhei respondeu largando-se na cadeira com um ar derrotado. – **Precisamos de ir para a aula.** – comentou depois, tendo que esperar por um longo momento até que o outro mostrasse sinais de querer sair do sítio; os dois agarrando as próprias coisas e caminhando em direção à sala em que iriam passar as próximas duas horas.

\- **Será que ele aceita se o convidar para almoçar?** – divagou, mais para si próprio enquanto terminava de beber o seu café, mas Jungwoo respondeu na mesma, virando-se para ele com um sorrisinho.

\- **Leva um amigo** – sugeriu, pestanejando de forma falsamente inocente. Yukhei limitou-se a sorrir-lhe em resposta.

Não era uma má ideia de todo. Ele sabia em que piso da faculdade de artes é que Donghyuck estava a ter aula àquela hora porque era uma das que tinha em comum com Mark e não era uma novidade que se encontrassem depois desta para almoçarem em grupo, então não seria tão surpreendente se ele arrastasse Jungwoo consigo e convidasse os mais novos para almoçar. Que foi exatamente o que ele fez mal terminou a aula de Programação.

Donghyuck manteve o olhar longe de si e não pareceu nada feliz com o convite, mas limitou-se a dar de ombros quando Mark concordou e quis confirmar com ele. Então os quatro caminharam até à pizzaria onde iam às vezes, após um curto debate sobre o que queriam comer e após Yukhei se oferecer para pagar, e foi aí que a situação inteira se alterou.

Depois de ocuparem uma das mesas no interior da pizzaria e depois de realmente pedirem uma pizza familiar para partilhar entre os quatro, Jungwoo inspirou dramaticamente e virou um olhar preocupado para o colega de curso, dizendo que se tinha esquecido de _uma coisa_ na faculdade e que precisava de voltar lá. O mais velho agarrou nas próprias coisas, enquanto pedia desculpa a todos e dizia que voltaria rápido, e saiu, só para logo depois Mark fingir, de forma incrivelmente mais óbvia, lembrar-se de que tinha combinado _algo_ com Renjun para aquela hora. A situação era óbvia. De tal forma que, antes sequer de Mark usar Renjun como desculpa, Donghyuck já o olhava completamente sério em desaprovação, o que nem por isso impediu o canadiano de agarrar as próprias coisas e sair também.

\- **Tu planeaste isto?** – o mais novo praticamente acusou, enquanto Yukhei ainda olhava para a saída com um sorriso ao pensar no quão mal Mark mentia, fazendo-o virar rapidamente o olhar na sua direção e negar com a cabeça.

\- **Se soubesse que iam fazer isto, ia ter pedido uma pizza mais pequena.** – garantiu. Donghyuck franziu o sobrolho, ainda sério e algo chateado.

\- **Por que iria o Mark fazer-me algo assim por vontade própria?** – questionou, mas Yukhei pode apenas encolher os ombros. Ele realmente não sabia.

\- **Talvez ele ache que precisamos de algum tempo juntos** – sugeriu, mantendo o contacto visual com o outro e esboçando um sorriso, alterando completamente para uma expressão carente quando não conseguiu qualquer reação. – **Por favor não me deixes sozinho a comer uma pizza familiar.** – implorou.

Donghyuck desviou o olhar, suspirando de forma cansada e puxando para si o copo de refrigerante que lhe tinham servido antes, bebendo um pouco. Ficou em silêncio, não respondendo e não olhando mais na direção de Yukhei, mas também não fez menção de ir embora então o maior esboçou um sorriso para si próprio. Era a primeira vez que estavam assim os dois, sozinhos e com Donghyuck mesmo à sua frente, à distância de uma mesa, e ele não queria estragar o momento, por isso limitou-se a ficar em silêncio.

Mesmo com a expressão ainda chateada e olhando para todo o lado exceto para si, Yukhei continuava a não conseguir pensar em qualquer outra coisa para além de como Donghyuck era tão bonito. A pele morena parecia brilhar por si própria, tornando ainda mais belas as feições esculpidas pelos deuses, e ele adorava as pequenas pintinhas que a decoravam. Uma pequena constelação delas numa bochecha, outra perto do contorno da clavícula, mais um par delas no pescoço e ainda outra um pouco mais abaixo, que só se notava quando ele usava roupas mais degoladas. Queria poder beijar cada uma delas, tão suavemente que Donghyuck mal conseguiria sentir o toque.

\- **Tira uma foto, que dura mais.** – o mais novo resmungou, recusando-se ainda a olhar para o outro mas fazendo-o mal o notou agarrar o telefone. Yukhei viu o olhar sério através da câmera e premiu o ecrã para capturar a imagem, só então baixando o telefone e devolvendo o olhar com um sorriso doce.

\- **Vou guardar para poder olhar mais tarde, mas a beleza do original é incomparável.** – declarou. E se não estivesse tão atento a Donghyuck, ele não iria conseguir notar o pequeno esforço que este fez para manter a expressão, cerrando os dentes e só então desviando olhar, bufando em falso desagrado enquanto observava a rua pela janela ao lado dos dois.

O seu sorriso aumentou, incontrolável de tal maneira que Yukhei também puxou o próprio copo de refrigerante para disfarçar, bebericando um pouco e mordendo o canudinho. Felizmente, o funcionário do local serviu-lhes a comida pouco depois, pousando-a no centro da mesa e evitando que o clima entre os dois ficasse pesado ao atrair as atenções para lá. A pizza de tamanho familiar ocupava a mesa quase de um lado ao outro, cortada em vários pedaços retangulares, e eles observaram-na por um momento em silêncio, trocando um olhar a seguir.

\- **Vais ter de comer essa metade porque eu não gosto de ananás na pizza.** – Yukhei começou, inclinando-se para gesticular ao longo da divisão entre os dois sabores que tinham escolhido. Donghyuck olhou-o como se tivesse cometido um crime.

\- **É a combinação perfeita de doce e salgado.** – defendeu, inclinando-se ligeiramente em direção ao maior.

\- **Mas não gosto de coisas doces na comida.** – argumentou, de forma um pouco menos firme do que iria normalmente porque a última coisa que queria era chatear o outro.

\- **É por isto que não podemos ser amigos.** – Donghyuck ripostou, sério. E Yukhei espalmou uma mão contra o peito, olhando-o com uma expressão exageradamente magoada que conseguiu um leve esboço de sorriso.

Depois o mais novo desviou a atenção de volta para a pizza, agarrando uma fatia e estendendo-a na direção do outro. Yukhei olhou dele para a fatia e de volta para ele, em silêncio, ganhando uma sobrancelha arqueada.

\- **Eu ganho algo se comer isso?** – inquiriu, enquanto aproveitava a sensação de ter o olhar do outro preso no seu.

\- **Dois pontos na minha consideração.** – respondeu; o suficiente para Yukhei se inclinar na direção dele e morder a fatia de pizza. Donghyuck continuou a segurar a fatia enquanto ele mastigava, encarando-o à espera de uma reação.

**\- Até que combina** – murmurou, ligeiramente interrogativo em meio à dúvida. Agarrou a fatia da mão do outro, comendo mais um pouco e adorando o leve sorriso satisfeito com que Donghyuck o olhou.

\- **As melhores combinações são feitas de opostos.** – disse, só então desviando a sua atenção e agarrando uma fatia de pizza para si próprio. Yukhei observou-o por um momento enquanto terminava de mastigar.

\- **Achas que somos opostos?** – perguntou, abrindo um sorrisinho que Donghyuck ignorou com uma perfeição só conseguida pela prática.

\- **Por que é que tu gostas tanto de ignorar as oportunidades de ficar calado?** – ripostou, simples, começando também a comer. Yukhei deu-lhe apenas um olhar carente, não respondendo realmente.

O simples facto de Donghyuck ter continuado ali consigo e estar a responder-lhe deixava-o tão feliz que teve de fazer um esforço quase físico para não encher o mais novo com elogios e as provocações baratas (que segundo Ten só tinha hipótese de funcionar porque ele era bonito) a que este era provavelmente imune. Os dois ficaram apenas a comer a pizza, a beber refrigerantes e a entreter-se com algumas conversas casuais intervaladas com umas trocas de olhares, num ambiente que era completamente raro entre os dois mas que ainda assim foi bem recebido.

Nenhum deles mencionou a festa. Nenhum deles mencionou os beijos. Apesar de estarem num impasse, sem saber de todo o que se passava afinal entre os dois, ninguém tentou arranjar uma definição durante o almoço. Conversaram apenas sobre coisas aleatórias, descobrindo alguns interesses em comum e acabando por se conhecer mais naquele pedaço de dia do que em todos os meses anteriores, e no final Yukhei pagou a conta como tinha prometido, apesar de o outro ter tentado dividir a despesa.

\- **Obrigado**. – o maior disse, aparentemente aleatório, já enquanto os dois caminhavam em silêncio depois de sair da pizzaria. Donghyuck tinha uma aula ao final do dia e era quase costume passar as tardes de segunda na república, com Mark, para poupar o custo de ir até casa só para voltar depois.

\- **Por quê?** – inquiriu, continuando a caminhar com as mãos nos bolsos da hoodie e a atenção em todo o lado exceto no outro.

\- **Por não me teres deixado sozinho com uma pizza familiar.** – respondeu, esboçando um sorriso que aumentou involuntariamente logo depois, quando Donghyuck o olhou de relance.

\- **Não me parece que fosses ter muitos problemas em comê-la sozinho.** – ripostou, com um leve sorriso a tomar-lhe a expressão. O sorriso de Yukhei evoluiu para um riso mudo; aquilo era uma provocação?

\- **Mas não pensei que fosses ficar sozinho comigo.** – continuou, mantendo ainda o olhar sobre o mais novo. Donghyuck demorou a responder, encolhendo os ombros e mantendo o olhar longe.

\- **O Mark contou-me algumas coisas sobre ti.** – admitiu, virando a cara na direção contrária e impedindo que Yukhei pudesse tentar decifrar-lhe a expressão.

\- **Coisas bo**– começou, mas interrompeu-se no momento seguinte quando algo atravessou o percurso do seu pé. Tropeçou no contorno do canteiro, desequilibrando-se em direção ao chão e só não caído realmente porque uma mão de Donghyuck o segurou por um braço e ele conseguiu encontrar a árvore com o outro, amaldiçoando ainda assim quem tinha decidido colocar árvores no meio do passeio.

\- **Será que podes pelo menos ver por onde vais?** – resmungou-lhe o mais novo, enquanto ele se recompunha.

\- **E perder um momento em que podia estar a olhar para a pessoa mais bonita que alguma vez conheci?** – Yukhei ripostou, de novo com o olhar pousado em Donghyuck ao mesmo tempo que este o largava e voltava a caminhar.

\- **Não vais ver-me durante mais tempo se fores parar ao hospital, idiota.** – atirou, ainda num tom resmungado. O maior voltou também a caminhar; o olhar de novo preso a Donghyuck e um sorriso nos lábios.

\- **Tenho a tua foto agora, talvez sobrevivesse.** – respondeu.

O outro parou novamente no caminho, virando-se para o encarar com uma expressão séria, mas Yukhei conseguiu retribuir o olhar apenas por um par de segundos antes de ele o desviar novamente e voltar a caminhar. Sorriu para si próprio e tornou a caminhar também, acelerando o passo até ficar ao lado de Donghyuck e mantendo-se ao lado dele no percurso até à república, tendo cuidado o suficiente para não tropeçar de novo.


	5. So good

Uma grande parte de Yukhei tinha desejado que não estivesse mais ninguém em casa, apenas para ele poder ficar mais um pouco a sós com Donghyuck, mas ele não estava destinado a ter tanta sorte assim. Num sítio que era habitação oficial para oito pessoas e não-oficial para outras tantas, seria preciso praticamente um milagre para alguém conseguir realmente ter algum tempo a sós.

Sicheng estava largado no sofá em frente à televisão, onde o que parecia um filme estava pausado nos créditos iniciais, e Renjun estava imediatamente ao lado, sentado não só virado para ele mas provavelmente meio em cima dele também. Tinha um braço pousado nas costas do sofá para a mão fazer carícias na nuca e na orelha do outro e olhava-o com um sorrisinho cúmplice ao qual o mais velho respondia sem problema, os dois parecendo comunicar-se apenas através disso. Ao ouvi-los entrar, Renjun virou a cabeça na sua direção, observando-os por um par de segundos e levando Sicheng a fazer o mesmo antes de abrirem um par de sorrisinhos satisfeitos e voltarem a focar um no outro. Na mesa grande, Johnny estudava acompanhado por Yoonoh, um amigo que estava no mesmo ano do curso de Jornalismo; estes demasiado empenhados nos documentos perante eles para se deixarem perder o foco.

Donghyuck separou-se de si para se aproximar do sofá calmamente e Yukhei limitou-se a suspirar em derrota antes de caminhar em direção à cozinha, preparando-se para voltar à sua rotina normal e ainda ouvindo o mais novo perguntar por Mark. Ironicamente, foi ele quem encontrou primeiro o canadiano, parando à entrada da cozinha enquanto absorvia a cena perante si.

Mark estava encostado ao balcão perto do micro-ondas, inclinado para cima deste quase a ponto de cair mas encontrando apoio nos ombros de Jeno, que aparentemente lhe pressionava o corpo contra o balcão com o mesmo entusiasmo com que lhe beijava a boca. Yukhei perguntou-se por um momento se Mark estaria alcoolizado àquela hora do dia ou se tinha finalmente deixado aquela ideia absurda de que não tinha interesse por homens.

\- **Muito bem, Mark Lee.** – a voz de Donghyuck interrompeu, sarcástica, fazendo Mark desenvencilhar-se do outro em menos de dois segundos, cambaleando para longe dele enquanto limpava os próprios lábios com uma mão.

\- **Estava só** – tentou, perdendo as palavras e só então dirigindo o olhar para o amigo.

\- **Eu não vou dizer nada.** – Donghyuck praticamente interrompeu de qualquer das formas, dando ao amigo um olhar sugestivo. Mark olhou dele para Yukhei e de novo para ele antes de responder.

\- **Tu não tens moral para dizer nada**. – constatou, recompondo-se e virando-se novamente para se dirigir ao micro-ondas, empurrando Jeno com um braço quando este se aproximou com sorrisinho e olhar doces e uma mão a tentar pousar-lhe no fundo das costas.

Yukhei olhou para o ar sério com que Donghyuck observava as costas de Mark e saiu finalmente do seu leve estado de choque, continuando o caminho que fazia antes até onde tinha guardada a sua garrafa de água. Como costume, esta estava apenas meia, por isso ele terminou de a encher e voltou a colocá-la no frigorífico para que ficasse fresca. Apenas a um metro de si, Mark de imediato reparou no que fazia e pausou a sua tarefa de dividir uma embalagem de pipocas por duas taças.

\- **Vais ao ginásio?** – perguntou, inclinando-se ligeiramente para o olhar do outro lado de Jeno. Yukhei assentiu e respondeu apenas com um murmúrio. – **Não queres ver o filme com a gente?** – continuou então, olhando-o em expectativa, e o mais velho olhou de relance para a expressão séria de Donghyuck antes de responder.

\- **Talvez outro dia.** – disse com um esboço de sorriso, afastando-se então e saindo da divisão.

Subiu as escadas até ao seu quarto, pousando na secretária as coisas da faculdade que transportava consigo. Se fosse completamente honesto, Yukhei não estava com muita vontade de ir ao ginásio naquele dia, apesar de ser uma parte que ele sempre gostara na sua rotina e apesar de ter a completa noção que uma corrida e alguns exercícios de musculação iriam ajudá-lo a descarregar a frustração de não poder simplesmente ficar aninhado num dos sofás com Donghyuck, a ver qualquer que fosse o filme e a trocar carinhos e beijos. Ele também tinha a completa noção que estava a desejar demais; até à semana passada o mais novo não ia sequer dispensar-lhe um olhar que não fosse de repreensão e agora só porque tinham partilhado um par de beijos e um almoço Yukhei já queria passar a tarde inteira a enchê-lo de amor, era óbvio que não iria acontecer.

Suspirou novamente, abanando a cabeça como se assim conseguisse afastar de si aquela carência. Ia trocar de roupas, agarrar o que precisava, fazer a sua corrida até ao ginásio da universidade e praticar os seus exercícios habituais; estava decidido. Exceto que estava apenas a meio de tirar a sua t-shirt quando ouviu duas batidas na porta do seu quarto e virou a sua atenção para lá, vendo Donghyuck entrar calmamente na divisão, olhando em todas as direções menos na sua. Olhou-o por um momento, com a peça de roupa segura à altura do peito, e só então a baixou para cobrir o corpo novamente, virando-se totalmente para o mais novo e esperando que este dissesse algo.

\- **Já que eu fiquei para comer a pizza, tu devias ficar para ver o filme.** – Donghyuck meio resmungou, ainda sem retribuir o olhar do outro. Yukhei falhou um pouco a reprimir o sorriso que lhe tomou os lábios.

\- **Tu queres que eu fique?** – perguntou. O outro olhou-o por dois milissegundos enquanto cruzava os braços ao peito.

\- **O Johnny vai sair e o Yoonoh vai embora** – começou, soando apenas um pouco contrariado sobre o que estava a dizer. – **O Renjun e o Sicheng provavelmente não vão chegar a meio do filme e eu não quero ficar sozinho a fazer de vela para o Jeno e o Mark.** – prendeu o próprio lábio inferior entre os dentes, ficando a aguardar uma resposta.

\- **Podias chamar o Jaemin, acho que ele não tem aula a esta hora.** – comentou, não gostando da sugestão mas precisando de a fazer para tentar perceber quais as motivações de Donghyuck (não que estas importassem para aceitar, ele provavelmente aceitaria até atirar-se a um poço se o mais novo assim pedisse). O menor revirou os olhos.

\- **Ele deve ter que estudar**. – respondeu, desviando a cara. – **E se o chamar para isto vai começar de novo com aquela coisa querer beijar-me platonicamente.** – acrescentou, baixando o tom num resmungo de desagrado. Yukhei observou-o por um momento, em silêncio, conseguindo um olhar rápido da parte dele antes de responder realmente.

\- **Também quero beijar-te. **– admitiu, resistindo à tentação de se aproximar. Donghyuck olhou-o por três segundos apenas, indecifrável, descruzando os braços a seguir e enterrando as mãos nos bolsos da hoodie que usava. – **Não platonicamente**. – acrescentou perante o silêncio, tendo de morder o próprio lábio para se impedir de sorrir como um idiota quando o mais novo se limitou a encolher os ombros em resposta. – **Vou só trocar de roupa e já desço.** – disse-lhe então, vendo-o voltar de novo à postura desinteressada.

\- **Okay **– respondeu apenas, saindo logo depois.

Yukhei cambaleou contra o roupeiro, desorientado e tentando enterrar a própria cara na porta de madeira enquanto um sorriso teimava em rasgar-lhe a expressão. Donghyuck tinha realmente acabado de lhe pedir para ficar a fazer-lhe companhia e ainda insinuar que não se importava que o beijasse? Porque Yukhei sentia-se de novo pronto a explodir de felicidade e não sabia como lidar com aquilo, com aquele vaivém de emoções que o outro lhe provocava. Iria dar em louco em algum momento se o mais novo continuasse com aquilo; se continuasse sem se decidir se o aceitava ou se continuava a ignorá-lo.

Suspirou, recompondo-se. Então trocou os jeans por moletom e voltou a sair do quarto, descendo até à sala de convívio. Donghyuck e Jeno estavam a terminar de fechar as cortinas para diminuir a claridade no espaço, ainda que não desse para o deixar nem perto de tão escuro quanto uma sala de cinema, e Mark tinha prontamente ocupado o espaço livre no sofá em frente à televisão, partilhando com Sicheng a sua taça de pipocas. Yukhei limitou-se a largar-se na ponta de um dos outros sofás, encolhendo uma perna por cima do assento para ficar numa posição mais confortável virado para o ecrã e apoiando-se com um braço nas costas do móvel.

\- **Não cabes.** – o canadiano atirou, simples, logo que Jeno parou à frente dele.

\- **Eles estão praticamente um em cima do outro, dá perfeitamente para os quatro!** – o coreano argumentou, sacudindo uma mão para onde Renjun estava basicamente no colo de Sicheng. Mark cruzou as pernas em cima do assento para ocupar mais espaço e Yukhei reprimiu um riso, notando Renjun fazer o mesmo contra o pescoço do outro chinês. – **Não vais deixar-me ficar perto de ti?** – continuou, num tom carente.

\- **Tens outros dois sofás**. – Mark respondeu, gesticulando à sua volta, e Renjun tremeu com a força do próprio riso abafado, enquanto Sicheng apenas esboçava um sorriso e continuava a comer pipocas.

\- **Apenas vai para lá** – Donghyuck resmungou, empurrando Jeno na direção de Yukhei ao aproximar-se dele, agarrando a outra taça de pipocas que estava pousada na mesa. O outro suspirou em derrota, cedendo e deixando-se cair ao lado de Yukhei logo depois.

\- **Por é que eles são assim?** – lamentou para Yukhei, que abafou um riso fraco, erguendo o olhar até Donghyuck enquanto este se sentava do outro lado de Jeno. Não precisava de perguntar a quem se referia. – **Mas não ias ao ginásio?** – perguntou então, inclinando-se na direção do maior e esboçando um sorrisinho que logo lhe chegou aos olhos.

\- **Mudei de ideias.** – respondeu. Jeno assentiu enquanto aumentava o sorriso com um murmúrio sugestivo, inclinando-se mais na direção de Yukhei, e este encolheu-se num riso mudo, contagiado pela felicidade doce que o outro tinha em todos os sorrisos; os dois sobressaltando-se logo depois ao serem atingidos por uma das almofadas decorativas.

O coreano virou um olhar surpreso para Donghyuck e Yukhei imitou-o um segundo depois, mas o mais novo manteve o olhar falsamente interessado preso aos créditos iniciais do filme, petiscando das pipocas; do outro lado, Renjun voltou a rir, um pouco menos silenciosamente dessa vez. Yukhei abraçou a almofada contra o próprio peito, pousando o queixo contra a ponta mais alta, e só desviou a atenção novamente para Jeno quando este voltou a virar-se para si. Desviou a sua perna ao vê-lo procurar uma posição para ficar e voltou a sorrir-lhe, deixando-o encostar-se contra o seu braço e a almofada e apoiar a nuca no seu ombro. Donghyuck observou-os por um momento, revirando os olhos antes de voltar a dar atenção ao filme, e o mais velho perguntou-se se este estaria com ciúmes e se queria estar no seu lugar ou no de Jeno.

Como esperado, Renjun e Sicheng não ficaram na sala por muito mais tempo. Sorrisinhos e olhares cúmplices evoluíram para palavras sussurradas ao ouvido, carinhos na orelha e nos cabelos evoluíram para carícias noutras partes do corpo e beijos no pescoço evoluíram para Sicheng a pendurar o mais novo num dos seus ombros e a arrancar-lhe risinhos satisfeitos enquanto o carregava para o andar superior. Consequentemente, Jeno também não ficou muito tempo perto de Yukhei, afastando Donghyuck que estava encostado a ele e movendo-se de imediato para ocupar o lugar ao lado de Mark enquanto este fingia estar completamente concentrado no filme.

Yukhei olhou para o espaço livre entre ele e Donghyuck, notando o mais novo a fazer o mesmo, e mordiscou o interior do próprio lábio inferior em nervosismo. Ajeitou a própria posição, virando-se mais para o menor, e voltou a erguer a sua perna para cima do assento, desta vez levando-a a apoiar-se contra as costas do móvel e deixando livre o espaço à sua frente. Manteve a fina almofada decorativa pousada contra o abdómen, abraçando-a de leve, e olhou carente para Donghyuck até este o olhar de volta por dois segundos e os dois fingirem voltar a prestar atenção ao filme. Foi apenas um momento depois que o coreano se moveu, esticando-se para pousar em cima da mesa a taça quase vazia que ainda segurava e aproximando-se ao voltar a sentar-se, encontrando o espaço que Yukhei lhe oferecera silenciosamente. Encostou-se primeiro contra a perna do maior mas não demorou a mudar para o lugar onde este o queria, encostando-se contra a almofada fina logo que Yukhei parou de a abraçar. Então o mais velho pousou levemente os braços em volta do tronco dele, resistindo à tentação de o abraçar e apertar contra si.

Se não tinha prestado muita atenção ao filme até aquele momento, a partir dali Yukhei deixou-o tornar-se apenas um som de fundo. Apesar de se forçar a olhar na direção da televisão, toda a sua atenção estava em Donghyuck tão perto de si. O calor que ele irradiava e o cheiro que se lhe desprendia dos cabelos e a leve pressão que exercia sobre o seu peito e a sensação do corpo menor entre os seus braços (e as suas pernas). Yukhei desejava profundamente abraçá-lo com força e enterrar a cara no pescoço dele e beijar-lhe a pele quente enquanto lhe fazia juras de amor ou algo assim, mas sem permissão limitou-se a esperar que o outro avançasse para qualquer outro contacto.

Novamente e para sua surpresa, Donghyuck demorou apenas um momento a avançar, procurando os pulsos de Yukhei e puxando-lhe os braços para que se fechassem mais em redor do seu corpo. Em resposta, o maior curvou-se sobre ele, pousando-lhe de leve o queixo num ombro e sorrindo para o nada, ouvindo um suspiro descrente e deitando então a cara no ombro alheio, observando-o enquanto Donghyuck esticava os lábios numa espécie de amuo para reprimir um sorriso. Mas quando virou as palmas das mãos para cima em outra oferta muda, Donghyuck não demorou mais do que um par de segundos a responder no mesmo modo, deslizando lentamente os seus dedos para os entrelaçar com os de Yukhei.


	6. If you want me, I can take it slow

Não tinha a noção de quanto tempo passaram naquela posição; Donghyuck nos seus braços e Yukhei com o queixo pousado num ombro dele enquanto o observava em silêncio. Achava que não tinha sido muito, mas suspeitava que se passasse duas horas assim também não iria achar muito de qualquer das formas então era difícil de calcular. Para todos os efeitos, parecia que tinha passado apenas um momento quando o mais novo o olhou de relance pelo canto dos olhos.

\- **Era suposto veres o filme** – murmurou, baixo o suficiente para que Mark e Jeno não pudessem compreender se por acaso não estivessem demasiado distraídos um com o outro ou com a televisão.

\- **Só quero ver a ti **– Yukhei sussurrou-lhe em resposta, ajeitando as mãos entrelaçadas nas dele e esboçando um sorriso quando Donghyuck suspirou descrente de forma fraca, desviando a cara na outra direção.

Continuou a observá-lo, notando-o voltar a virar o olhar na direção do filme e humedecer os próprios lábios com a língua antes de prender levemente o inferior, apenas por um momento; a expressão indecifrável. Baixou a cabeça por um par de segundos e só então, ao voltar a erguê-la, é que se virou para cruzar o olhar com o seu. Praticamente de imediato, Yukhei levantou o queixo de onde o tinha pousado no ombro alheio e levou os próprios lábios para mais perto dos dele, que estava tão sedento para provar de novo.

Donghyuck desviou a cara alguns segundos depois, sem lhe dar o que queria, e logo Yukhei estava a olhá-lo com o seu ar mais carente enquanto ele soltava uma das suas mãos e se levantava do sofá. Mas ele não largou a sua outra mão e no momento seguinte o maior estava a ser puxado também para fora do assento e por todo o caminho até à cozinha, onde Donghyuck o obrigou a sentar-se num banco e ficou de pé à sua frente. Largou-lhe a outra mão e ficou apenas em silêncio por um pouco, encarando-o de forma séria enquanto parecia pensar no que dizer, e Yukhei deu-lhe tempo, mantendo-se em silêncio. Donghyuck inspirou fundo como se ganhasse fôlego para o momento seguinte e abriu a boca para falar, mas nenhum som saiu e logo voltou a fechá-la, suspirando lentamente enquanto desviava o olhar. 

\- **O que há de tão bonito em mim?** – inquiriu então, com a voz apenas um pouco mais alta que um murmúrio, voltando a encontrar o olhar de Yukhei com o seu. Um sorriso apoderou-se do mais velho antes de responder.

\- **Tudo**.

\- **Preciso que sejas honesto.** – Donghyuck desviou o olhar novamente e o sorriso do outro perdeu a força em poucos segundos, ao perceber que ele não acreditava na sua resposta. – **Porque tu** – hesitou, respirando fundo. – **É demasiado fácil gostar de ti e eu apego-me demasiado às pessoas e não quero deixar-me apaixonar só para ter o coração partido mais tarde.** – desabafou, mantendo o olhar longe do outro. Yukhei esticou um braço para levar uma das suas mãos até uma das dele, entrelaçando desajeitadamente os dedos dos dois.

\- **Estou a ser honesto quando digo que és a pessoa mais bonita que alguma vez conheci.** – garantiu, inclinando-se para procurar o olhar do mais novo com o seu. – **Eu vejo como és com as pessoas que gostas e só quero ser uma delas porque és tão bonito de todas as formas, fazes-me borboletas no peito ou sei lá** – continuou, vendo quando Donghyuck reprimiu um sorriso.

\- **É borboletas no estômago que se diz** – corrigiu, num resmungo fingido.

\- **Eu é que as sinto **– Yukhei fingiu indignação, espalmando a mão livre contra o próprio peito e fazendo o outro ceder a um riso abafado. – **Estás a ver? Um sorriso teu e eu já mal consigo respirar. **– declarou, sorrindo também e permitindo-se um momento de silêncio antes de continuar. – **Não é preciso decidir já o que somos **– começou, calmo e mantendo o olhar preso à face de Donghyuck, que por estar de pé ficava o mais alto entre os dois. Quando o mais novo o olhou de volta, ele abriu outro sorriso. – **Ia adorar ser o amor da tua vida, mas não tem de ser já. Podemos ir com calma, ser namorados ou só amigos ou até só conhecidos se quiseres, s**–

\- **Sinto-me demasiado atraído por ti para sermos só amigos. **– resmungou o mais novo, desviando outra vez o olhar e não vendo como o sorriso de Yukhei aumentou.

\- **Eu gosto disso** – respondeu, puxando levemente a mão que ainda segurava e aproximando o outro de si. – **Quer dizer que posso beijar-te o tempo todo? **– inquiriu, aguardando até Donghyuck baixar o olhar até ao seu. – **Quero muito. **– acrescentou, vendo-o reprimir um sorriso e desviar o olhar de novo logo depois.

\- **Por que é que és tão cheio de falas mansas? **– manteve o tom resmungado, revirando os olhos em falso desgosto e provocando um risinho abafado no maior.

\- **Vocês também? **– outra voz meio perguntou e meio protestou atrás de Donghyuck, atraindo a atenção dos dois para ver Yuta entrar na divisão com um ar indignado. – **Depois o Nakamoto é que não tem respeito porque traz pessoas para casa. **– resmungou então, aparentemente para si próprio, atravessando o espaço e começando a procurar algo pelos armários superiores da cozinha.

\- **Hey, eu nunca reclamei contigo **– Yukhei defendeu de imediato (mesmo que ele fosse um dos que sentia mais o impacto das _visitas_ que o japonês trazia, já que Mark acabava por dormir mais vezes no seu quarto do que no próprio). – **Nem quando trazes mulheres. **– acrescentou, lembrando das reclamações que costumava ouvir o outro a receber. Yuta agarrou uma embalagem de aperitivos tailandeses antes de se virar para o encarar.

\- **E por isso eu vou deixar-te viver. **– respondeu com um sorriso, petiscando de um aperitivo antes de se afastar para sair novamente. Yukhei escolheu não o repreender por comer os aperitivos de Ten porque sabia que não valia a pena. – **Vocês fazem um casal bonito. **– comentou ainda, antes de sair, arrancando-lhe um riso enquanto Donghyuck ficava apenas sem reação.

\- **Hey** – o maior chamou a atenção do outro para si, puxando levemente a mão dele onde ainda tinha os seus dedos entrelaçados e esperando até ele o olhar. – **Podemos ir para um sítio mais privado.** – sugeriu, provavelmente não precisando de especificar porque afinal não existiam muitos sítios naquela casa que encaixassem na ideia. Donghyuck olhou-o por um momento antes de assentir com a cabeça.

Yukhei ergueu-se e dessa vez foi ele a puxar o menor atrás de si, conduzindo-o tranquilamente para fora da cozinha e em direção ao andar superior. Notou Yuta sentado num dos sofás da sala, implicando com Mark com um sorrisinho nos lábios enquanto o canadiano se curvava em si próprio para esconder a cara na almofada que segurava e Jeno, ao lado dele, o olhava com um sorriso satisfeito demais para manter a credibilidade das carícias que lhe fazia na nuca. Logo que subiram as escadas, notou também Renjun sair do quarto de banho ao final do corredor, parando para os olhar enquanto secava os próprios cabelos com uma toalha, curvando os lábios num sorrisinho que provavelmente foi o motivo para o suspiro frustrado de Donghyuck. Sicheng saiu também do quarto de banho, ainda a terminar de vestir o tronco nu, e Yukhei como sempre teve de se esforçar para não pensar nas marcas que este trazia perto do pescoço ou em como o humor dele tinha melhorado visivelmente; existiam imagens que ele realmente preferia não ter na sua mente, mesmo que a sua memória o traísse de todas as vezes.

Entrou para o seu quarto, puxando Donghyuck consigo e fechando a porta atrás dele. Então ignorou a sua própria cama ainda desordenada e guiou-o para se sentarem na cama de Ten, ocupando quase pontas opostas ao ficarem virados um para o outro. A sua mão ainda estava entrelaçada com a do mais novo quando a porta do quarto voltou a abrir, revelando um Renjun sorridente que atirou algo a Yukhei; este agarrando com a mão livre mais por reflexo do que por vontade.

\- **O lubrificante está na primeira gaveta**. – Renjun informou, apontando a mesinha de cabeceira de Ten, enquanto Sicheng espreitava por cima da cabeça dele e se afastava com um risinho; a porta voltando a fechar no momento seguinte. Yukhei deu um olhar longo à porta fechada e depois à pequena embalagem facilmente reconhecível que o outro lhe tinha atirado.

\- **Eu odeio-os.** – constatou, esticando-se apenas um pouco para pousar o preservativo na mesinha ao lado da cama e nem precisando de verificar o que o outro tinha dito porque claro que Renjun sabia onde é que Ten guardava as coisas. Donghyuck abafou um riso leve.

\- **Este é um dos motivos pelos quais me custa acreditar que... alguém como tu poderia interessar-se realmente por alguém como eu **– disse, hesitando um pouco e mantendo o olhar afastando do outro.

\- **Mas eu não sou assim!** – Yukhei garantiu, pousando a mão livre no próprio peito. – **Donghyuck **– chamou, esticando-se para levar a mesma mão até ao queixo do mais novo e o fazer olhar na sua direção. – **Eu gosto de ti. Gosto mesmo de ti. **– declarou, fazendo contacto visual até Donghyuck desviar novamente o olhar ao derreter com um sorriso.

\- **Continuas a ser aquele tipo extremamente atraente e popular que podia ter qualquer pessoa que quisesse num piscar de olhos. **– respondeu, ao que o maior demorou apenas um par de segundos a responder.

\- **Mas não quero qualquer pessoa** – começou, simples, atraindo de imediato o olhar do outro de volta para si. – **Eu quero o Lee Donghyuck que é a pessoa mais bonita que alguma vez conheci e por quem me devo ter apaixonado à primeira vista.** – concluiu, abrindo um sorriso ao longo da frase. Donghyuck desviou novamente o olhar, suspirando em derrota enquanto reprimia um sorriso; Yukhei adorava aquela reação talvez mais do que qualquer outra. – **Vais dar-me uma oportunidade?** – perguntou então, após um momento de silêncio. E o mais novo demorou outro momento a responder, observando as mãos ainda entrelaçadas dos dois e apertando os dedos do maior entre os seus.

\- **Eu tenho receio de te dar uma oportunidade porque **– hesitou, mordiscando o próprio lábio de forma nervosa. – **Muitas atitudes tuas lembram-me uma outra pessoa a quem dei uma oportunidade e que descobri tarde demais que só queria sexo. **– confessou então, mantendo ainda o olhar longe.

\- **Desculpa **– Yukhei praticamente murmurou, levando a mão livre também a agarrar a do mais novo. – **Mas **– acrescentou a seguir, ponderando as palavras. – **Eu não sou essa pessoa. Odeio a ideia de te magoar.** – continuou, só aí conseguindo que Donghyuck o encarasse. – **Na verdade, se não tivesses tomado a iniciativa eu também não iria porque a última coisa que quero é incomodar-te e fazer-te odiar-me. **– declarou, mantendo sobre o outro um olhar que era provavelmente muito carente.

O mais novo ficou em silêncio por um longo momento, ora olhando-o de volta ora observando as mãos que entre os colos dos dois se entrelaçavam em carinhos leves, e Yukhei sentiu o próprio coração acelerar gradualmente em expectativa, não sabendo realmente o que esperar daquela situação. Mesmo quando Donghyuck esboçou um sorriso ao olhá-lo nos olhos, talvez a última coisa que o maior esperava era que este se aproximasse mais, afastando as mãos deles do caminho e levando a mão livre até ao seu pescoço para se apoiar enquanto lhe beijava a boca. Ainda assim, a sua resposta foi automática o suficiente para em poucos segundos Donghyuck estar no seu colo, rodeado pelos seus braços de forma carinhosa e envolto num beijo longo.

Os olhares voltaram a cruzar-se quando o menor terminou o beijo, afastando-se ligeiramente, e Yukhei quase ronronou, inclinando-se em direção ao toque ao sentir uma mão dele fazer-lhe carícias no cabelo.

\- **Era mais fácil quando pensava que eras só um idiota.** – Donghyuck murmurou, provocando um sorriso nos lábios do outro. – **Mas tinhas de ser doce e complicar a minha vida, não é?** – resmungou de leve a seguir, e o sorriso de Yukhei aumentou enquanto ele abraçava mais contra si o corpo no seu colo.

\- **Queres dizer que ganhei uma oportunidade?** – inquiriu, praticamente contra a boca alheia de tão perto que estavam. O outro assentiu, logo mudando bruscamente para um ar sério e uma sobrancelha arqueada.

\- **Não a desperdices.** – ordenou, ao que Yukhei abanou a cabeça rapidamente.

\- **Não vou.** – prometeu, quase parecendo querer esmagar o menor contra si enquanto era beijado de novo. – **Podemos fazer isto o resto do dia?** – perguntou contra os lábios suaves de Donghyuck, sentindo e ouvindo um risinho abafado antes de o beijar novamente.

\- **Tenho aula daqui a pouco** – disse depois, desmoronando até apoiar a têmpora num ombro alheio.

\- **Mas não quero parar de beijar-te** – Yukhei murmurou, virando a cabeça para lhe falar perto da orelha antes de voltar a procurar os lábios dele com os seus, beijando-o outra vez e fazendo-o regressar à posição anterior. As mãos de Donghyuck pousaram de leve perto da sua mandíbula, segurando-o enquanto afastava novamente as bocas.

\- **Pára de tentar fazer-me apaixonar por ti no primeiro dia, eu tenho uma reputação a manter.** – resmungou, reprimindo um sorriso quando o mais velho riu abafado. E no entanto Yukhei não precisou de responder ou pedir mais verbalmente, limitando-se a esticar os próprios lábios num biquinho e dar a Donghyuck um olhar carente, logo tendo a boca dele novamente contra a sua.

Pela primeira vez, ele pode beijar o mais novo tantas vezes quantas conseguiu no tempo que tinham disponível, apertando-o de leve contra si e aproveitando a sensação de o ter nos seus braços. Uma sensação tão boa que Yukhei mal podia acreditar de todo que aquilo estava _realmente_ a acontecer; que Donghyuck estava a dar-lhe uma oportunidade para lhe mostrar que estava completamente apaixonado por ele.

O mais novo riu do seu olhar abandonado quando Mark o chamou do andar de baixo, praticamente berrando-lhe que precisavam de ir à aula e forçando Yukhei a deixá-lo afastar-se de si, mas voltou a olhá-lo depois de se recompor e antes de sair do quarto.

\- **Leva-me num encontro depois da aula. **– disse, enquanto abria a porta e a segurava por um momento. – **Um a sério desta vez**. – acrescentou, ao que Yukhei abriu um sorriso grande no mesmo segundo.

\- **Okay!** – respondeu-lhe, deixando-o sair e fechar a porta de volta antes de se largar na cama de Ten e no meio da própria felicidade, permitindo-se ser ridículo até Renjun lhe invadir o quarto para o julgar.


End file.
